The Burning Passion
by schmiter101
Summary: Au story. Naruto gets pulled into the Familiar of Zero world, but will he be able to return? Will he want to? And whats up with that secret of his?


The Burning Passion

**First NarutoxFamiliar of Zero crossover fic! I'm really excited to do this as I have been wanting to for a very long time. Unlike most of these crossover fics, this one will be... different. It is a Naruto x Kirche pairing and maybe a harem later. I will have them going back into the Ninja world later in the story, as I have some plans for that. Warning, I own nothing and this story will be majorly AU with no Gandalfer or Void mages. The highest class is Square. And without further ado... **

**THE STORY! **

**Background: Kirche lived a lonely life, as most males only lusted after her and none wanted to be her friend. She was constantly having to say 'Eyes up' to her peers and colleges. When the time for summoning, she wasn't even in the mood for teasing Louise for summoning a commoner by the name of Saito. It was finally her turn to try to summon, and most eyes were on certain parts of her body, rather than on the pentagram. As she spoke the needed incantation, what happened next had shocked her to her core, as the rest of the people.**

**Now**

As the smoke from the summoning cleared from the pentagon, what appeared there was totally unexpected. In the center of the pentagram, sat a small boy, no older than 8. he had blond spiky hair and deep blue eyes. What had shocked most though, was the small fox tail, fox ears, and whiskers adorning his body in the appropriate places.

As he looked around, he locked eyes on Kirche, and yelled out, "Nee-chan!" and leaped toward her. Due to his small frame of 4'6'', he climbed on the shoulders and onto her head somewhat. "Umm, hello there... my name is Kirche... what is yours?" she nervously asked the small blond fox boy. "My name is Naruto! Nice to meet you Nee-chan!" he said in an adorably voice. "I see... say, would you like to be my familiar?" she asked hoping he would know what that was.

"Yep! That's what Kaa-chan told me I was sent her for." he finished with a sad tone.

With this, the two of them finished the ceremony, and the two of them went off happily on their way, not noticing the scheming of one boy.

**Time skip 1 month**

in the time span of one month, the two of them got to know each other very well, although Kirche couldn't help but fell that Naruto was hiding something from her, but she didn't press for information. He would eventually tell her. Right?

As she was walking, she felt someone grab her and put a cloth over her mouth and nose. As she faded into unconsciousness, her last thought was wondering if Naruto was safe.

When she awoke an hour later, the first thing she noticed was a bloody and beat up Naruto chained to the wall in front of her. The next thing she noticed was she was chained to the ground too... with no clothes. She saw the shadows of at least 10 males around her, and wondered if this was the end for her. The shadows started to close in on her as she began to cry and sob. Naruto could only crack a blood encrusted eye open to see his Nee-chan get smacked across the face and onto the floor, surrounded by naked men.

'No, not again... Not Again... NOT AGAIN!' he screamed in his head, not wanting what had happened to his Kaa-san back in his original 'home'.

On the outside, they stopped from trying to force themselves on Kirche for a moment, as the body of the young fox boy began to crackle with red energy, then exploded. As the men got to their feet, they stood within the presence of a 6 foot tall nine tailed demon fox overflowing with power and killing intent. The KI was so concentrated and powerful, that all the men had both pissed and crapped themselves before passing out.

Kirche had passed out long before any of this started to happen, and didn't notice her body being gentle pushed on the demon fox's back. Within 10 minutes they were within the sights of the school, and it wasn't long before people started to notice the large fox as he made his way towards the infirmary.

The fox gently laid Kirche down on a bed with his tails before curling up at the foot of the bed, ready to attack or defend his mate from all intruders. Then the door opened, and all hell broke lose.

**TBC**

**Like it? Hate it? ( I hope not..) leave a comment, and all flames will be used to boil the water for my Ramen Noodles.**

**S101 Out!**


End file.
